Relax
by TerrierLee
Summary: A what if scene from the beginning of ep5, leaving Mizusawa in charge of Kiyama's stretching. Genfic.


The boys' gymnastics team set out their brand new mats, their stretching finished as they began to try and perform the stag handstand. One after another, they toppled, Mizusawa the only one left, himself landing gracefully. His eyes locked on one member new to the team.

Kiyama sat on the floor, his legs folded as he rubbed them. He was still learning, having not done the stretches with the rest of the team. Mizusawa instantly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. Even when he tried to be as far away from the other male as possible, his eyes always managed to seek the Yankee out. Before it didn't really matter, he never let Yuta or Kaneko in on how he much preferred his seat near the front, with them on his left, and a bunch of gossiping girls on his right. He would never look in that direction anyway, so it all worked out. But now...

"Mizusawa. Please teach Kiyama the flexibility exercises." Yuta's voice rang over the bickering between Kaneko and Nippori, Wataru all the while trying to break them up.

Mizusawa's head looked up, his mind suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. "Huh?" His eyes found Kiyama staring right back, the Yankee rising to his feet, already making the short distance to where Mizusawa stood.

It was as if all air had left Mizusawa's lungs, his eyes trying to focus on anything that wasn't the boy coming towards him, his mind struggling to come up with something, _anything_, amidst the panic welling up in him.

Kiyama covered the short distance quicker than the other anticipated, suddenly left to realize that any excuse he could have come up with was no longer going to work. Mizusawa dipped his head, feeling the Yankee's eyes on him.

Mizusawa glanced over at Yuta, who was already watching and instructing the others, before reluctantly looking up at the one person who plagued his thoughts. "Um... okay..." He forced himself to take a deep breath, to get air back in his lungs. "Let's start with something... easy..." He motioned for Kiyama to take a seat on the mats, the older boy nodding as he sat down, facing away, his legs in a V-shape.

Mizusawa took a shaky breath, kneeling down behind Kiyama. The Yankee's arms were spread out in front of him, waiting for the stretching to start. Mizusawa gulped, shooting another glance at the others, Ryosuke was starting off their line up, followed by Kaneko, Wataru, and Nippori. Yuta was nodding, pointing when one had a flaw. He forced himself to looked back at the boy sitting in front of him, gulping again as he lifted his hands, letting them fall on Kiyama's back.

_Kiyama's back._

Even through the material of his jacket and t-shirt, Mizusawa could feel the taut muscles, how, even when not moving, they were still brimming with untapped energy. He closed his eyes, willing the beating of his heart to slow down. As he opened them again, his vision full of Kiyama's back, his untamed hair almost looking styled in some fashion...

Mizusawa took a deep breath, "R-remember to breathe out... and to relax your muscles..." Kiyama's head bopped up and down, the muscles in his back going along with the motion. Gulping once more, Mizusawa bit his lip, pushing down on the back in front of him.

Kiyama's back instantly resisted, the muscles in his back tensing under the Mizusawa's palms. He frowned, brow visibly furrowed. He knew Kiyama was a bit rigid, but with some work, he could be loosened up enough to be flexible when he might be needed. "Relax." He eased his hands off, letting Kiyama sit back up before placing them again on his back. "When I push, breathe out."

With another nod, Mizusawa began to push down on Kiyama's back, this time with no problem. He started to count, repeating the stretch a couple of times before removing his hands. He stood up, mentally checking what stretch they would do next. A feeling of dread came over him. Usually, after this particular stretch, they would continue on with the shoulder.

Which would involve Mizusawa on top of Kiyama.

Suddenly the feeling from earlier returned, his mouth dry, and he struggled to swallow.

Kiyama turned around, still in his sitting position on the mat, ready for the next stretch on the agenda. Mizusawa quickly looked at the floor. There was no problem with the first stretch, he was behind the other boy and only his hands were on his body... but for the next one...

He managed to swallow, turning over to the others, "Yuta!"

Yuta's head whipped over towards Mizusawa's direction, his face quizzical.

Mizusawa kept his eyes on his best friend, feeling Kiyama's own eyes on him, "Sorry, I forgot, I need to get the tape from the clubroom." Without waiting for a reply, he stepped off the mats, slipping on his shoes before rushing out of the gym.

As soon as the gym door shut, he walked a few more feet, finally settling onto one of the steps. He gulped again, eyes blinking rapidly. Mizusawa leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his legs, knowing he should have come up with an excuse before he started helping Kiyama, mentally berating himself for not coming up with needing to get tape _before_...

His eyes clenched shut, another swallow leaving his mouth parched. He licked his lips, his arms slowly easing away from his legs as he began to stand.

He was going to get the tape from the clubroom, return to the gym, and hopefully, by then, the others will have moved onto something else that he can join in on.


End file.
